Lay me down
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: An emotional peek into the beginning and end of byakuya and renji's relationship. A lot of feels, I literally cried writing this. Yaoi, boy love, and sadly character death. Sorry. First story on here, not first written. One shot. Also first super sad story.


It had taken renji and byakuya's relationship a while to get to where it was today. Byakuya was a closed off person, the barriers he had would drive most people away. But renji cared too much to just give up.

He understood why byakuya was the way he was. he had lost a loved one, the stress of that hit him hard. Renji had lost people, but not the way byakuya did.

They were mutual friends in the beginning, renji being best friends with rukia, byakuya's sister in law. He tried everything to get byakuya's attention, but it took making a fool of himself to make byakuya smile.

 _Flashback_

 _It was muddy from the rain the night before, rukia invited renji over to talk about chappy related things. She had a problem. Renji was walking the dirt path leading to the manor when he saw byakuya. Byakuya kuchiki was doing yoga._

 _He couldn't help but stare at the glorious ass on display to him. So distracted was he, he couldn't avoid the rock in his path. He fell with a manly scream, which garnered byakuya's attention. When he managed to get up he had mud on the seat of his pants._

" _Shit." He cursed aloud._

 _Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his language. "Yes, it would seem you did shit your pants renji." He said with a smirk._

' _So he thinks this is funny?' Renji thought to himself. He groaned as it all hit him, he just embarrassed himself in front of byakuya. 'Great' he took a deep breath. "I didn't shit my pants, I fell."_

 _Byakuya found renji explaining amusing. " yes you did, it was as graceful as an elephant in a mud puddle."_

 _Renji rolled his eyes. "It was your fault, bending over like that. Especially in those pants." Byakuya blushed. If it was one thing renji could do to byakuya, it was make him blush._

" _Who told you to stare?"_

 _End flashback_

And that's how it got started. Renji got the courage to finally ask byakuya out and he said yes.

It was three years later and they were happily in love. It was date night and renji was on his way to his and byakuya's favorite diner.

He was sure he'd fly away he felt so light. He was going to propose to byakuya. The ring was practically burning a hole in his pocket.

 _Yes I do_

 _I believe that one day I will be where I was_

 _Right there, right next to you_

His heart was pounding hard and his palms were sweating. Never mind that it was raining. He was in too much if a rush to remember his umbrella, but he wouldn't let that bring him down.

He was two blocks away when he heard it, a gunshot. He didn't know how, but he just knew it was byakuya. Adrenaline ran through his veins, he ran.

There, laying on the dirt covered ground was a pale figure with a black curtain of hair covering its face. He dropped next to the person, tears threatening to fall. It was byakuya.

He wiped away the hair and stared into those beautiful gray eyes. "Hey babe" the tears fell.

 _And it's hard, the day just seemed so dark._

 _The moon, the stars are nothing without you._

 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_

Byakuya's gray eyes were dull. "R-renji. I waited for y-you." Byakuya let out a bloody cough. He knew he needed to be strong for his red head. He smiled with blood stained teeth, reaching up a shaky hand to cradle renji's cheek.

Renji leaned into the touch. "I know bya, I know" he let out a sorrowful sob. He was losing the love of his life.

 _No words can explain the way I'm missing you_

 _Deny the emptiness, this hole_

 _I have inside._

 _These tears, they tell their own story_

Renji hugged byakuya to his chest, the tears falling freely now. "Please byakuya, don't leave me." the words came out choked. Byakuya just let renji cry, he knew it was needed.

Renji calmed down, he was going to do what he planned. He smiled a sad smile and looked into those beautiful gray eyes. "I was gonna surprise ya." He pulled out the ring box and showed byakuya. "Will you marry me?"

Byakuya's gray eyes gleamed, as he looked into renji's burgundy eyes. He smiled so big it would have shocked anyone but renji. "Of course I'll marry you, baka." a tear rolled down his cheek and mixed with the rain.

Renji tried not to cry more as he put the gold band onto byakuya's finger.

Byakuya wiped them away."renji, don't do what-"

Renji shook his head. " don't byakuya. I can't."

" no renji, don't do what I did, don't become cold. Be brave for me." byakuya took renji's face in his hands, they were cold as ice.

"I'll try, but I can't live without you."

 _Told me not to cry when you were gone_

 _But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too strong_

Renji watched as byakuya whispered his last words. "I l-love you r-renji, always." He held himself together as best as he could.

"I love you too, bya."

Byakuya was gone. He knew that, but it didn't seem real. He just stood as the paramedics took byakuya away, staring where his body was. He knew he had to call rukia, but not tonight.

 _Can I lay by your side next to you, you_

 _And make sure you're alright_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

The next day he called rukia, she cried for a long time. But he was strong for her, he had to be. He had a little brother to look after, jinta loved byakuya. After rukia settled down they started to plan the funeral.

During the funeral he didn't cry, couldn't. He had already shed his tears. Byakuya's family didn't understand, his friends did though. He had told them about the proposal, they were happy for him, despite the situation.

He was going to get through this,he would make sure he did. But he would never stop missing byakuya.


End file.
